A Blessing He Never Thought Would Have Been His
by the-writer-who-cried
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are expecting their first child. InuYasha gets really protective of Kagome and his unborn child. He starts to understand what a real family is and starts to appreciate his father. T for swearing and just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, here's the start to my latest story, kind of like the one shot I wrote a few days ago that I promised I would give an extended story. If you're waiting for Kingdoms of Love and War, you'll have to wait a bit longer, so anyway,**

**Thanks guys,**

**-the-writer-who-cried**

* * *

InuYasha inwardly groaned as the cart he and Miroku had been given by a group of villagers wheel broke off. He didn't have any time for this. He had aready been gone for a week and he wanted to get home to his wife Kagome. _And your unborn child_. He reminded himself.

That sentence in itself made his heart stop completely.

Home.

Never once in his life had he ever in imagined the small, slight chance that he would ever have a place to call home. After the well had reopened and Kagome had come back to him, he had insisted on building her a hut of her own. It had taken three months and during that time InuYasha and Kagome became even closer to each other. When he first showed her the hut, he never expected her to ask him to live with her, but she did and Kagome gave him a home.

His Kagome.

A week after living together, InuYasha popped the question, it had been completely out of the blue when they were walking past the Sacred Tree. Kagome at first thought he was kidding, but when she turned around and saw him holding a plain, simple ring, she had thrown herself on him and said yes.

Four months ago, they were married and mated. It was perfect, well almost perfect and for the first few months he thought it was.

Three weeks ago, he had woken up, curled beside Kagome and she was laying with his hair idly, looking almost worried. He had immediately sat up and asked her what was wrong. She had just laughed softly and looked up at him, but then she asked him what he thought no one ever would,

"Do you want kids?"

InuYasha had just stared at her, "W-w-why do you ask?"

At first she didn't look at him but after a while she sighed and turned to him. "I'm pregnant."

His heart stopped and then started beating faster than ever before. It was then he noticed her words were spoken softly, fearfully even. InuYasha raised his eyebrows, was she scared he wouldn't want it?!

It was then InuYasha broke into a huge grin, drew her into him and kissed every inch of her face. "We're having a baby?" He asked his eyes shinning like a child on Christmas.

Kagome giggled, thrilled at his reaction. "Yes."

InuYasha beamed and brought her in for another kiss. Now everything was perfect.

InuYasha shoke himself to the present and started to fix the cart, not loosing the goofy smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Kagome thanked Kaede and gave her a fake smile. It had been a week and she was overly worried about InuYasha. He had promised just a few days. She had wanted InuYasha to be there for the first checkup with Kaede but he had made her promise to go today, with or without him. She walked back toward her hut and sat outside, watching as the sun faded on the closed her eyes and leaned up against the hut. She knew what InuYasha would say if he saw her out here,

"You shouldn't be out here, it's not good for the pup Kagome."

Kagome's eyes shot open, that hadn't been her imagination, she saw him standing about three meters away from her with two sacks of rice slung over his shoulder and a concerned look on his face.

Kagome grinned and threw herself at him, knocking the rice bags and InuYasha to the ground. "Oh, InuYasha I missed you! You said you'd only be gone a few days! Why did you take so long? How's Miroku? Did he take most of the profit again?" she asked in one breath.

InuYasha chuckled into her hair and pulled her tightly against him. "Slow down, that's probably not good for the pup either Kagome."

She scoffed at him and sat up. He stood beside her and placed a clawed hand on Kagome's expanding belly. "Have you been a good girl since daddy was away?" he asked her rounded stomach.

Kagome loved the way he talked to his child. She would wake up in the middle of the night sometimes to him rubbing her belly and murming words of love to his child. Or as he would say, his daughter. "Why are you so convinced it's going to be a girl?" she asked him.

He looked up at her and grinned. "The last thing this village needs," he leaned down to pick up the rice sacks and then put his free arm around her, "is more little boys like their father."

She giggled as he lead her inside and sat her down on their small futon while he went into the kitchen to put away the rice. When he came back he found her sitting there waiting apon his return. He chuckled again and sat down behind her and brought out a small comb he had bought for her in the village he and Miroku had gone to and handed it to her.

She turned to look at him but he took the comb away again and smirked at her, "May I?" he asked guiding the comb through her ebony tresses.

She nodded dumbly and leaned into his touch. She knew what was coming though.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you eat enough while I was gone?"

"Yes Inu."

"Did you sleep enough?"

"Yes."

"You didn't stay out in the sun too long?"

"No."

"You didn't work too hard?"

"No Inu."

"You didn't play with Shippou and his gadgets?"

"Well-"

"Kagome I told you not-!"

"InuYasha, it's perfectly okay! I can still do things, I'm only a month and a half along."

InuYasha sighed behind her. "I know, I know, I'm just worried about both of you."

"I know."

"I hated being away from you. I'm just worried what will happen to you if you're not safe here when I'm not with you."

"I know but Shippou just wanted someone to play with..."

"I know Kagome but I don't want you or the baby to get hurt, his gadgets could have hurt the baby."

"I'm sorry, InuYasha."

"I'm not leaving for the rest of the pregnancy." he said strongly.

"B-b-but work-"

"We have enough supplies for another seven months. Why do you think I've been working my butt off so much lately?"

Kagome turned to face him and brought him into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you more Kagome and I won't let anything happen to either of you, I promise."

* * *

**Did you lik it? Next chapter will be u next week after I'm done my exams, that and the next chapter to Kingdoms of Love and War.**

**Well thanks for reading R&R! **

**Until next time,**

**-the-writer-who-cried**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, anyway hi. If I didn't out a disclaimer on the last chapter sorry!**

**So yeah double disclaimer! I don't own InuYasha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

InuYasha watched with loving eyes from a distance as he saw Kagome play with the village children. They all loved her so much. She tickled the closest boy and he burst out laughing and tumbled to the ground. The village children all adored her, InuYasha knew she would be a wonderful mother.

A wonderful mother to _his_ pups.

His, all his.

His gaze turned to her three month pregnant belly. He was so proud of her, proud of them for making a new life for the world. He knew the child would be hanyou but he knew as long as it grew up here, it would be loved and accepted by the whole village.

That was all he wanted for the baby. For her or him, but probably her, to grow up in a good enviroment with a father and a mother that would always be there for her.

InuYasha swore to himself that the child would have both of those things.

Without another thought he jumped down from his tree and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey Kagome, I think it's time to head back."

"But Inu-"

He skoke his head. "No, it's about time you rest. I don't want you straining yourself too much. The pup-"

"Will be fine InuYasha."

He bent down and pecked her on the lips. "Please come home with me?" he asked, "I just want you to rest."

Kagome sighed and let him pick her up bridal style. He had been so worried riding on his back would be bad for the pup so he had resorted to this. He brought her back to the hut and layed her down on the futon then sat beside her and started rubbing her belly. "I'm going to go out for a while." he whispered to her. "Stay in the hut, and just keep safe."

Kagome nodded at him and he pulled a blanket over her body. "Okay." she mumbled.

* * *

InuYasha couldn't believe he was here. He looked around the village and carefully put on foot on the bridge. Childhood memories came flooding back but he surpressed them with a shake of his head. His pup would never ever have any memories like that when she grew up.

He walked over the bridge and as soon as he did he saw heads to turn and stare at him.

"Who is that?"

"A hanyou."

"Could it be?"

"No, he'd never come back here."

"That robe."

"The ears."

"His hair."

He walked forward, with his eyes set on his destination. He payed no attention to the men of his childhood. He men who had abused him and killed him inside.

They didn't matter to him anymore. He was physically and mentally stronger.

They didn't deserve his time.

InuYasha walked to the deserted house at the end of the road. The once vibrant colours had now faded but the flowers in the flower bed still shot out from the gardens. He felt tears prick his eyes but he refused to let them fall as he climbed the stairs and entered into the house.

Memories hit like a sack of bricks when he saw the toys scattered on the floor. He had been playing, he remembered. He had been playing, listening to his mother's soft breathing when suddenly it just stopped. She had stopped breathing.

InuYasha's heart hurt as he looked at the bed where he would crawl up with his mother and she would sing lullabies to him and cradle him as they slept together. It had been the only place he had ever felt safe.

But it was also the place she had died.

Absentmindedly, InuYasha walked over to the bed and layed himself down on the cover and curled himself into a ball. He started humming her lullaby to himself and tears made their way to his eyes. He missed his mother dearly.

He squeezed the blanket that was under his hand and sat up after a good time of rememberance. He walked back over to the toys. They were so rarely used. He had only played with them the one time his mother had told him that she was going to lay down and wanted to see him play and be happy.

He shoke his head and picked up a wooden dog. He smirked. A Inu Youkai. How naive he had been not to realize it as a child. Or perhaps just innocent.

He tucked the small dog in his haori. Then he saw it. The red ball.

He walked over to it and brushed off the dust. He then stood and bouced it.

His jaw set in a hard line and he bouced it again.

He drew in a deep breath as he bouced it toward the door. One step after another. One bounce after the next. The sun hit his face and he stepped outside and off the land of his old home and onto the streets. He bouced the ball in place for a minute and then looking into the eyes of anyone who looked at him, he started to walk the way he had came.

He bouced the ball every step, daring someone to take it from him. Every bounce landed with a thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

When he reached the bridge once more he glared back at all the villagers and he let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. With that, he put the ball under his arm and took off into the woods, leaving his past behind him.

* * *

Kagome heard footsteps at the entrance of her hut. "Hey InuYasha, that you?" she asked sitting up.

"Mmm. Did you get any sleep while I was out?" He asked kneeling beside her and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, and I feel a lot better, thank you."

He nodded and then held a box out to her. She took it questioningly and opened the lid. It was a ball and a wooden dog, covered in dust and centuries old.

She looked up at him, "Where exactly did you go today?"

He looked down at the floor. "My old home."

She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Where you lived with your mother?"

He nodded again. "Yeah."

"So these are-"

"For the pup. I want her to have everything I couldn't. He picked up the dog and the ball at the same time. Love and an actual childhood."

"Oh InuYasha!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you, Sango loves you, Miroku, well likes you, Shippou adores you, and," she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "she will love you."

InuYasha grinned and embraced Kagome. "I love you mate."

She smiled. "So these toys, you want her to have them?"

InuYasha nodded. "Yes, I was hoping you could fix them, I mean they're fine but the ball is a little flat and the dog is a bit chipped but nothing you can't fix right?" he asked hopefully.

"No, nothing I can't fix." she said smiling at him.

"Good... I'm glad. I want this pup to have everything." He said laying down beside her. "I bet she'll look like you, with beautiful raven hair and breathtaking blue eyes, and your scent oh course my love, and she'll smile everyday. I'll find a way to make her smile everyday." he vowed putting his arm around Kagome noticing the late hour and snuggling with her under the warm blanket with the cool autome breeze making a whipping sound against their hut.

"She'll be her daddy's little girl for sure." Kagome giggled pressing herself into him and enjoying the thought he put into his gift for their pup.

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter two. I know I said not until next week but yeah whatever, I lied. Now the next one definitly won't come out till next week.**

**So yeah R&R and if you have exams good luck**

**-the-writer-who-cried**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yo guys I just wanted to say that this is going to be a shorter chapter and-**

**Rain: really Kaiyo? Don't you think yo is getting a little old...?**

**Me: shut your mouth squirt.**

**Eli: He's taller than you...**

**Me: Height isn't everything Elijah.**

**Kai: woah, full name Eli, better run for the bloody hills, you know what happens when you rial up Kaiyo!**

**Me: ...**

**Dan: honestly all of you better shut up before she decides to take this out on my story again!**

**Rain: Asshat.**

**Eli: Sucker.**

**Kai: Twat.**

**Dan: I hate you all.**

**Me: go home guys. I'll be back soon I just have to finish this chapter.**

**Kai: Well, the sooner you get home the better, my wings keep getting stuck in the door. We'll help you write this so called shitty fanfiction.**

**Me *sigh*: So hello guys, say to Eli, Dan, Kai and Rain. My heroes from my books. I don't own InuYasha, but I do own Dan, Kai, Eli and Rain.**

**Rain: like hell you own us Kaiyo! **

**Eli: ... you idiot, of course she owns us, why do you think we call her Kaiyo, it means giver you asshat oh and forgiveness. She kind of created us so you better apologize before you gets angry and does what she did last time!**

**Rain *gulps*: I-I-I ain't scared of Kaiyo! **

**Me: you never learn Rain... Anyway, on with the story!**

**Rain: you guys are idiots for reading this crap I mean-**

**Me: RAWR!**

**Dan, Eli and Kai: Well, he's fucked.**

* * *

InuYasha couldn't believe that in four months he would be holding his pup. It all felt like a dream. It felt as if it was only yesterday he had been beaten by villagers who told him he would never be wanted. And yet here he was watching his five month pregnant wife laying down on their futon.

She had started to show, really show about a month ago. He couldn't help but feel proud of her and of him but at the same time he was worried about Kagome.

Even though she didn't see it a group of the village woman would whisper things behind her back, thinking that Kagome couldn't hear them, which she couldn't, but InuYasha could and it urked him to no end.

He absentmindedly poured the soup for their dinner into bowls and missed the first bowl and knocked the soup on to his hand. He cursed loudly and Kagome's eyes immdiately opened and she sat up in bed and then came over to help him.

On his hand was a large burn. Kagome sighed.

"InuYasha, here let me help you."

"No, you've been ill the past few days, I just want you to lay down and rest."

It was true, she had caught a cold that had been circling the village lately. InuYasha would have went to go get some liver for his potion but none of the men sold it in the village and he didnÀ't want to risk Kagome being here alone. Especially now that Miroku was out on a job and Sango had taken the kids to visit her brother Kohaku.

As if on cue, Kagome coughed and went to go get her bandages.

InuYasha followed at her heels and grabbed the bandages before she could. "Kagome, go lay down." he instructed.

Kagome shoke her head and coughed again, bringing InuYasha and the bandages over to the futon. She sat him down and started to weave the bandage around his hand. He looked at Kagome, "Hey Kagome?"

"Mmm?"

"I think you'll be a wonderful mother."

Kagome blushed. "You'll be a great dad too InuYasha."

He shoke his head, "There's a lot I have to learn, I never had a dad around, I don't know what it's like. Hell, I barely remember what having a mom feels like."

Kagome finished the bandage. "I'll be here to help you, you won't be doing it alone, we're in this together."

InuYasha nodded curtly and then looked at her once again. "Kagome, what was your father like?"

Kagome looked startled at the question but she quickly smoothed over her expression. "He uhh, died when I was ten in a car crash, I don't remember him too well except for the bed time stories he used to tell me at night."

"Kagome, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay."

There was a silence.

"What was his name?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome looked away. "Akihiko."

InuYasha was silent for a moment. "Bright prince." he replied.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"That's what Akihiko means."

"Yeah..."

"If it's a boy, can we name him Akihiko?" InuYasha asked.

"You.. You.. want to name the baby after my father? But I thought you thought it was going to be a girl!"

"I hope it is, but if it's not, I think I owe your father for him blessing the world with you."

Kagome blushed and leaned against his shoulder, the soup long forgotten. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "Doesn't take much for you to thank someone." Kagome just smirked at him. InuYasha looked at her and smiled. "So, did you think of any girls names you like?" he asked her.

"Yeah actually." she replied.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Care to enlighten me?"

Kagome laughed softly. "There are two I love, Sora, for the sky. To pay it back in a sense you know, t was what made me realize that I could see you again and," she blushed and looked hime dead in the eye. "I really like the name Izayoi."

**(A/N: Me: I was going to end it here- Rain: but she was a pushover! Me: Idiot)**

InuYasha stared at her in shock. "After my mother?"

Kagome nodded. "I know how much she meant to you."

InuYasha could only nod. "I... I uhhh... I really like both of those names Kagome."

Kagome pecked him on the cheek. "Yeah?" she giggled.

"So uhh, what to do something? Miroku and Sango should be back soon, we could go visit, if you're feeling well enough."

Kagome chuckled again. "Well, I am hungry."

InuYasha hopped up. "Oh yeah! Soup! Shit!"

* * *

**Me: did you like it?**

**Kai: the plot seems good enough.**

**Eli: Yeah**

**Rain *wakes up from being beaten*: I thought it was fuckin' crap**

**Me: RAWR**

**Dan*holds me back*: calm down Kaiyo!**

**Kai: I'm gonna go get some popcorn...**

**ohhhhh yeah by the way I forgot to thank the following people for reviewing my story**

**BooBearPurpleHead**

**Inuyashainy**

**MissKitty35**

**Snugglepuppy14 (have I read any of your stories...? you sound familiar)**

**I love snowy owls**

**StraightedgeWingZero**

**Opalbrat (you reviewed like all my stories so a huge thanks to you!)**

**and **

**DarkMgc**

**Until next time,**

**-Kaiyo**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was so busy with exams then sleeping after exams and finally getting ready for my new classes! UGH what a pain!**

**Rain: don't forget about writing about ME! You did plenty of that while you were away!**

**Me: Shhh you!**

**Dan: You also did a fair bit of reading John Green books.**

**Me: It's not my fault, Augustas-**

**Eli: You've read the Fault in Our Stars about ninety times...**

**Me: You guys are a pain! It's not my fault.**

**Rain: No, it's the 'Fault in Our Stars' God Kaiyo, you need to sort out your priorites!**

**Me: You! Go HOME NOW! ALL OF YOU! **

**Rain: I think I'll stick around**

**Me: I wish I could sit you...**

**I don't own InuYasha or the Fault in Our Stars (tore my hear out but I don't own it) Anyway, let's continue! (This is not the last chapter btw oh and critize my writing, I'm a writer, It'll help me! Don't crush me in a landslide of hate though:P)**

* * *

InuYasha paced back and forth outside the Kaede's hut. The baby was coming and fast. He dug his claws into his palms and drew blood accidentally. Everyone, all the villagers were telling him that he should be excited, that his first child was on it's way and it was a time for celebration but he was so... nervous.

First of all, Kaede wouldn't let him into the hut and Kagome's blood curtling screams and insults to him weren't exactly comforting.

Secondly, over the last few weeks, he had begun to think more toward his child's future and was distressed as to how it's life would be impacted by it's demon blood. He trusted this village but if someone were to insult his pup, abuse them or hurt them in any way, InuYasha would have their head.

No one was going to put his pup through what he went through, he would make certain of that.

Miroku put his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Calm down my friend, everything will be fine, Sango is in there, Kaede is in there and so is Rin. They will let nothing happen to Kagome."

InuYasha sighed. "I know but-"

"You may as well enjoy your last few moments as a man without responsibiltes."

InuYasha whacked him across the back of the head. "Oi! I want these kids more than anything monk so lay off before I get my sword!"

InuYasha had become very testy over the last few weeks.

Flashback

Example one:

"Hey InuYasha, do you want to come over to Sango and my home for dinner, the kids haven't seen their uncle Inu in forever." Miroku asked.

"WHAT!? DO YOU THINK I HAVE TIME FOR PETTY THINGS LIKE DINNER WHEN I HAVE TO PREPARE FOR MY CHILD'S BIRTH!? NOT TO MENTION I HAVE TO PROTECT KAGOME FROM DEMONS AND PEOPLE WHO WANT TO KILL MY CHILD BECAUSE IT'S A HANYOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE? NO! NO YOU DON'T! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THINGS LIKE DINNER WHEN I-"

"InuYasha, it's dinner. Kagome is already at our house... waiting for you."

"Oh."

Example two:

"Hey InuYasha can you go get me some water?" Sango asked.

"SANGO HOW CAN YOU SUGGEST SUCH A PREPOSTEROUS THING! WHILE I'M GONE THAT SCRAWNY WOLF COULD COME AND STEAL KAGOME AND MY PUP AWAY FROM ME! I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN! HOW CAN YOU EVEN PREPOSE SUCH A HORRIBLE IDEA! YOU COULDN'T PROTECT KAGOME IF WOLF BOY CAME FOR HER!"

"InuYasha, Kouga's married... and I'm a demon slayer."

"Oh."

Example three:

"Meow." Kirara stated coming into the hut.

"KIRARA ARE YOU STUPID! NOISE LIKE THAT COULD WAKE KAGOME! ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH AND NOW YOU COME INTO THIS HUT AND YOU TRY AND DEPRIVE MY WIFE OF HER MUCH NEEDED SLEEP THAT WILL BENEFIT HER AND MY PUP?! WHAT KIND OF DEMON ARE YOU!? SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

"Meow."

"Oh."

End Flashback(s?)

Mirkou cringed at the memory. All InuYasha had gotten out of his last few weeks of being paranoid and testy were a few hundred sits, a dozen whacks with a certain Hiracotzu (A/N: spelling?), not to mention fifty or so sutras taped to his forehead and ten or so bites from Kirara and Shippo.

Our dear InuYasha was in pour shape indeed.

"INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" Came Kagome's voice from in the hut.

As his face ever so gracefully colided with the dirt InuYasha heard something. A cry. Coming from inside the hut. He stood up as fast as the spell would let him, his heart pounding as fast as it possibly could when he heard another cry that was slightly higher pitch.

InuYasha's heart stopped causing him to fall over. Miroku kicked him as Sango came out of Kaede's hut.

"Is he still recovering from the sits?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Actually, I think he had a stroke." Miroku replied calmly.

Sango rolled her eyes. "InuYasha, come meet them."

"Them?" he managed to choke out. So he had been right? Two pups?

His heart was deciding whether to burst in joy or burst in shock.

Sango smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her. InuYasha nodded numbly and got out of the dirt in a swift motion and followed the demon slayer.

As soon as he entered he saw Kagome. She was holding a small bundle in her arms and he saw Kaede walk toward him and hand him another bundle.

He stared at the tiny object. It had brilliant white long, tangled hair, stunning gold eyes and tiny white dog ears atop it's head, snall claws and tiny fangs. InuYasha was stunned at just how small the pup was. Stunned at it's size and also how beautiful it was. His heart decided to burst in joy.

He looked up to see Kagome grinning at him. She motioned for him to come over. He walked over and kneeled beside her. Kagome smiled at him. She looked down at the bundle in her arms. This one had a tuff of mixed white and black hair on it's head, not nearly as long as the one InuYasha was holding, it also had midnight black dog ears and violet eyes, like InuYasha's eyes on the night of the new moon. The one Kagome was holding also had tiny claws and fangs but they were remarkably bigger than the one he was holding. In fact, the pup Kagome held was overall much larger than the one he held.

"Kagome..." he muttered softly.

Kagome smiled at him again. She gestured toward the baby she held. "This is Akihiko, your first born son and this," she said adjusting the blanket of the pup he was holding. "is your daughter."

InuYasha had to suck in his breath.

"What- what did you name her?" he asked.

"I didn't. We never did choose a name for a girl. I thought you should be the one to name her."

InuYasha looked down at his tiny daughter. "Izayoi." he murmered. "Her name is Izayoi."

Kagome smiled warmly at him. "Of course."

InuYasha sent her a genuine smile. Kagome and Izayoi yawned in sync. InuYasha's grin widdened. "I think you should rest, I'm sure Kaede wouldn't mind us staying the night."

Kagome nodded and InuYasha helped her lay down. Kagome took Izayoi into her arms and handed InuYasha Akihiko. InuYasha layed beside her and Kagome snuggled into him. "They're beautiful Kagome." InuYasha whispered.

Kagome smiled. "Of course they are, they're your children."

Before InuYasha could retort, Kagome had fallen asleep. InuYasha smiled at the three, his wife, daughter and son. It was heaven.

Well, until he smelt a familiar scent.

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUNNN!**

**Rain: Sigh, it's obvious that it's- **

**Me: Shhhh you! NO SPOILERS!**

**Rain: Whatever Kaiyo, okay you guys know the drill so she won't nag at me, R&R or whatever that means.**

**Me: Thanks guys, sorry for the wait! I promise the next chapter of Kigdoms of Love aand War will be up this week!**

**-Kaiyo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rain: Kaiyo isn't wanting to do the intro today so she said I could *pulls out cuecards* Okay, well she says thanks for the reviews, to go read her other story called Kigdoms of Love and War, that she hates me and, that she does not own InuYasha and to R&R! Well that was boring. Just read the damn story**

**-Rain and Kaiyo**

* * *

InuYasha sat upretly up from beside Kagome and his hour old children. "That bastard." he swore and then looked down at his son who was gazing at him with curious eyes. "Don't tell your momma I said that." he said, "She'll sit me for sure."

InuYasha stood and Kagome stirred. "Inu?" she asked grogily. "What's wrong, I'm cold, come lay down again."

InuYasha smirked at her and handed her Akihiko who she layed down beside her with Izayoi. "Don't worry Koi, I'll be back before you know it."

Kagome smiled at the pet name he had given her and used only when they were alone. "Okay, hurry."

InuYasha darted from the tent and followed his nose right into the edge of the forest to see none other than his demon brother Sesshomaru. InuYasha drew the Tessaguia (A/N: did I spell that right? I'm exausted). "What do you want bastard?!" He spat.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at him. "I want nothing to do with you InuYasha, or your mate and pups."

InuYasha was confused. "Then why are you here?"

Sesshomaru grunted and an old man stepped out of the bush behind him, followed by a little girl. Totsai and Rin.

If InuYasha was confused before, he was now flabbergasted.

"The old man thought I was the one to have pups, he came to me when he meant to come to you, Rin insisted we take them to you after he told her it was vitally important to the life of your pups. That is all." Sesshomaru said then just as quick as he came, he left with Rin and Jaken at his heels leaving the others behind.

Rin really did rub off on Sesshomaru.

InuYasha didn't waste a second of time. He grabbed the old man by the front of the shirt. "What is vitally important to the lives of my pups!?" he growled, almost dog like.

"Calm down InuYasha. I came to tell you of a way to always make sure that your pups are safe, the same thing I told your father when he told me your mother was pregnant with you."

"Spill the beans old man, I'd do anything to keep my pups safe."

"I suggest that you do the same thing your father did and let me forge two swords from your fangs, just like your father did. Just in case Kagome or yourself were to-"

"Do not suggest I would let my mate die." InuYasha growled.

The old man backed up. "I was going to say if you could not be there for them but whatever floats your boat."

"You said something about my fangs?"

"Right, yes. Open up."

"What? OW!" He howled as Totsai ripped out his two fangs with a giant metal hook. "That was uncalled for!" InuYasha growled. "Couldn't ya have warned me first ya old fart?"

The old man brushed the comment off. "I'll be back in three days with the swords."

With that, he disapeared into the bush and was gone.

* * *

Kagome watched InuYasha walk into the hut and she smiled gentilly at him. "InuYasha? Are you okay? Did something happen?" she asked.

"Nah." he replied laying down. "It's no big deal, go to sleep."

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your fangs?"

"I said go to sleep."

* * *

InuYasha woke up the next morning to his mate cooing at his son and rubbing his small dog ears. Izayoi sat in her mother's lap asleep and InuYasha smiled. "Morning Inu." Kagome said without looking at him.

"Good morning Koi."

Kagome smiled and turned back to Akihiko. InuYasha sat up and picked up Izayoi. She looked just like him, it was evidant now. Akihiko looked like a mix of Kagome, himself and his human self but Izayoi looked identical to him.

Not what he had pictured his daughter to look like but she was still perfect. So was his son though.

"Do you think Miroku, Shippo and Sango would like to see them?"

"Hmm?" InuYasha asked snapping out of his day dream.

"I said, do you think Miroku, Shippo and Sango would like to see them?"

"Probably."

Kagome laughed slightly snd much to his surprise stood up. InuYasha was about to shove her down saying that she shouldn't be getting up yet when she gave him a don't-you-dare-say-anything-or-I'll-sit-you look. So he let it slide and stood with her, his arm almost touching hers as they left the hut, just in case she would need help with something.

InuYasha walked to Sango and Miroku's with Izayoi in his arms and Kagome with Akihiko. He heard a few people murmering and it took every inch of self restraint he had to not lash out at them.

When they arrived the gang swarmed them like bees.

"Oh they're adorable!" Sango exclaimed.

"Can I pet her ears?" Shippo asked.

"Hope he doesn't have a temper like his father." Miroku muttered.

"She looks just like InuYasha." Shippo remaraked.

"They both kind of do." Sango agreed.

"Well, I hope your daughter grows up to be as beautiful as her mother." Miroku asked.

InuYasha handed his daughter to Sango and growled at the monk while rolling up his sleeves. "Don't be lecherous toward my daughter. Got that monk?" he asked hitting him as hard as he could across the back of the head. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." choked out Miroku.

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

**End of chapter, R&R, I know it's s****hort, next chapter will be up soon**

**Until next time,**

**-Kaiyo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, okay before you read any further, you have to promise not to want to kill me after this chapter is done. Promise? Kay, thanks. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been working on my story Kingdoms of Love and War, you should check it out, I really like it.**

**Anyway, not feeling the long intro today, so yeah, I don't own InuYasha and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**-Kaiyo**

* * *

Their laughter only lasted for a short time. Two days after the birth of Akihiko and Izayoi, a mad sickness struck the village. InuYasha woke up that morning to a sound like no other, a scream of a terrified mother.

Izayoi was dead.

InuYasha stood there in shock as he watched his mate cradle their daughter to her chest and sob. Quickly, he made his way over to their crib and saw Akihiko staring up at him with beautiful violet eyes. He was alive, thank God, there was no way he and Kagome could have lost both their pups.

"Kagome..." he whispered.

She looked up at him with tears blurring her vision. "Kagome, everything is going to be okay." he continued.

"Our daughter is dead." she cried, "InuYasha, why?!"

"I don't know." he replied. An idea struck him. "Kagome, I can make this better. Wait here Akihiko will be fine, I swear."

Kagome watched him with a pained puzzled expression as he ran out the door of their hut.

* * *

InuYasha never once thought he would come looking for this scent. But then again, things change. He ran as fast as he could, he knew he had only a limited time.

When he finally arrived in a clearing in the middle of the forest, he saw the person, demon rather, he was looking for.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru glared at him with a non chalent expression. "InuYasha." he replied.

"Sesshomaru, I need your help." InuYasha said making his way over to his brother.

"This Sesshomaru will not help a pathetic hanyou."

"Sesshomaru, please, let me explain!"

Sesshomaru showed no emotion when he said, "This Sesshomaru is listening."

"My daughter has passed on, I need you to revive her with Tensaigua."

"No." Sesshomaru replied.

"Please Sesshomaru!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"No."

InuYasha threw himself on his knees before his brother. "Sesshomaru, I am begging you." he said tears runing down his face. "There is a sickness, my mate has lost her daughter, our daughter to it. My pups mean everything to her and to me, I will do anything if you will just help me!"

"If Sesshomaru were to revive your hanyou child, you would be in his dept."

"I know, and I'll do anything."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow.

InuYasha undid his Tessaigua from his belt and bowed before Sesshomaru. "I'll even give you this." he said.

Sesshomaru waved the thought off by drawing Batsaigua. **(A/N: If you don't know what that is go watch the Final Act)** "I have no need for that sword." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then what do you want?" InuYasha asked putting his sword away.

"I am reclaiming my lands in the West. I desire two things."

"Anything." InuYasha replied.

"One, that you will come on call if I am to need the help of Tessaigua in battle-"

"Done." InuYasha stated.

"And two, that while I am at battle you and your mate will take care of Rin."

InuYasha nodded. "Yes, okay."

Sesshomaru looked at the sun and then back at his half brother. "If we wish to save your daughter, we must go quickly." he stated.

InuYasha didn't need to be told twice. Together, the two brothers made their way toward his hut.

As they grew nearer, InuYasha could hear the sobs and wails of his mate. He noticed that Akihiko was just staring at his mother who was holding his sister, not knowing what was going on. He ran in and found her where he had left her, still crying and holding Izayoi to her chest.

InuYasha knelt beside her and placed his hand on her arm. "Kagome, everything's going to be okay." he insisted. "I brought help. Izayoi is going to be fine."

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru and gasped. "Put the infant down." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome clenched her jaw, not trusting Sesshomaru fully."It's okay." InuYasha whispered to her. "Do as he says, he's here to help Izayoi."

Slowly, Kagome put her daughter on the floor of their hut and watched Sesshomaru cut the air above her daughter.

After a moment, a cry filled the air. InuYasha let out his breath and picked up his daughter. "Don't you ever scare momma and I like that again." he whispered nuzzling his daughters cheek with his nose.

Izayoi cooed and InuYasha smiled down at her. Sesshomaru turned to leave but Kagome caught his arm. "Thank you Sesshomaru." she said.

"I do not need thanks from a human." he said coldly, turning for the door.

"Sesshomaru, wait." InuYasha said out of the blue.

Sesshomaru stopped once more and turned toward his half brother. "Yes, hanyou."

"Would you like to hold your neice or nephew?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment and then said, "Perhaps I wish to see the one I revived."

InuYasha nodded and handed Sesshomaru his tiny daughter.

"She looks like you." Sesshomaru said looking from InuYasha to Izayoi, then back again.

InuYasha nodded and Kagome came up to his side holding Akihiko. Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha's son and then handed InuYasha back his daughter. "I will bring Rin soon." he says before turning and leaving.

Kagome gave InuYasha a questioning stare and he shoke it off. "Don't worry about it Koi, why don't you feed the pups and then have a nap with Izayoi and I'll take Akihiko to the village for a while."

Kagome nodded to him and took the pups back to their room and InuYasha sighed and counted his lucky stars. Before long Kagome came back out with his son and kissed him on the cheek before returning to their room.

InuYasha smiled at his son and walked out from the hut. He made his way through the village and to the Sacred Tree. Leaping up into it's branches, looked down at his son and said, "You know Akihiko your sister scared the hell out of me today but I would have done the same if it had of been you in that position. I love your momma, Izayoi and you very much so never scare me the way Izayoi did."

Akihiko gurgled at grabbed on to his father's finger. InuYasha smiled. "Don't grow up to be like your daddy okay?" he asked the pup. "The village really doesn't need that."

Akihiko put his tiny hand on the side of InuYasha's face and InuYasha sighed. "I met your momma here, right at this tree, I was pinned to it, held under a spell and the first time I saw your momma I knew she was someone special. This tree Akihiko is a big part of our family and no matter what people say about you when you grow older, you can always come here for peace of the mind."

InuYasha knew his son didn't understand, but he still fet he had to say what he did. He looked at the sun, "It's getting late, momma will probably be worried about you."

With that he leapt down from the tree and looked down at his almost asleep son.

_As long as he and his sister know there will be people who love them for who they are, I thhink they'll grow up to be just fine._ he thought.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon, Bye guys!**

**Until next time,**

**-Kaiyo**


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys, long story short I've been really, really sick and you should get a chapter in the next day or so

thanks,

-Kaiyo


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey lovelies, it's been a while well, if you've been following this story from before this chapter anyway. I'm really sorry for not updating but for a week after I posted the latest chapter I was lazy and then I got really, really sick. I mean like my hands were shaking so bad I couldn't type and I couldn't eat or sleept and anything I did eat well you don't wanna know.. That lasted for three weeks and then my dad took my laptop for another week and that sums up where I've been.**

**Rain: for the record, she hasn't wrote about any of us in over a month either.**

**I'm sorry-**

**Dan: You've like completely given up on my story.**

**Eli: she finished mine!**

**Kai: Don't brag ya twat.**

**Feeling the love guys... Anyway, I don't own InuYasha so yeah enjoy.**

* * *

InuYasha sat up on his and Kagome futon watching Kagome rock his son back to sleep after having a nightmare. It was a miracle Akihiko had not woken his sister, apparently she was a deep sleeper like his wife. Akihiko had stopped crying but an occasional whimper would exit his mouth. InuYasha, though he tried to ignore it couldn't help but be reminded of himself as a child.

He knew it was stupid to link the two, he had been a toddler when the harassment had started and he had been without any family but here was his son who was only a few days old and had merely had a nightmare and yet InuYasha couldn't shake that feeling.

He watched Kagome brush Akihiko's hair from his little face and kiss his cheeks and forehead humming a small, soft lullaby. InuYasha felt a small pain in his heart as he remembered his mother, she had loved him and cared for him like no one other than Kagome had.

He saw Kagome put Akihiko back in the crib beside his tiny daughter and he couldn't help the smile of pride that crept on to his face as he watched his wife kiss both of his children and murmur words of love to them. She brushed her fingers through Izayoi's long hair before waking back to their futon, back to him.

She sat beside him and kissed him. He smiled. "Hey Koi."

She smiled back and then her smile faded slowly. "You look tired Inu." He was about to deny it, deny the fact that Inu Hanyou's needed sleep just as humans but before he could she ran her fingers though his long hair and rubbed his ears. "You haven't slept in a while have you?" she asked.

"Well no, I've been-"

"Busy protecting us. I know InuYasha but if you want to protect us don't you think you need some sleep to keep you strong?"

"Keh." he said looking away.

She sighed and layed down, then looked back up at him. "At least lay with me." she requested.

He thought for a minute and then slowly obliged. He rested his head on her arm as she played with his long hair and wove it through her slender fingers. Her hands moved once again to his ears and he purred in pleasure. "You don't have to be tense Inu, it's just me." Kagome whispered. After a minute, InuYasha curled up in a ball by her side giving in to her request and smiled softly as his eyes started to close.

Maybe he could sleep, maybe just for a minute.

He was about to dose off when he heard a twig snap outside.

He gave a long sigh before getting up.

The old geezer was back.

**Sorry it's short but I have to go!**

**-Kaiyo**


End file.
